


Cracked

by PinkStevenDazzle



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Heavy Angst, Physical Abuse, Steven Universe: The Movie, Stockholm Syndrome, Torture, kind of?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:34:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29690259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkStevenDazzle/pseuds/PinkStevenDazzle
Summary: Spinel is taken aback by the response, and her grip weakens even more than before. “I’ve lost too much to go on, there’s no such thing as happily ever after.” Steven mumbles, looking down.She can’t stand being around him when he’s so pathetic and sorrowful. It really just makes her light boil. Why is he so hopeless? At least a plead or a cry for help, that would make the murder much more satisfying.Her grip weakens for the last time before the sleeve of Steven’s jacket slips out of her gloved hand, and he falls to the ground.This probably had to be the happiest moment that day, except he never made it to the ground.Spinel stretches her arm out and grabs Steven by the jacket, and she pulls him up onto the injector with a shocked yet relieved expression.Not yet, she wasn’t satisfied killing him off with him looking so boring like that.~~~Alternate Universe where Steven's tired of playing nice.Why should he be the subject of all the pain?Not this time, he's done defending himself. This time, he's fighting back.~~~
Relationships: Spinel & Steven Universe, Spinel/Steven Universe
Kudos: 10





	Cracked

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this fanfiction in 2019, but I really hated it and I've gotten much better at writing, so I decided to give it a polish and rewrite it, enjoy!
> 
> I proofread to the best of my ability, please excuse any minor mistakes!

Spinel holds the hybrid by the sleeve off the edge of the injector, laughing maniacally. She was so far gone, it was funny to her. He deserved this, after all, he tried to rejuvenate her again. She refused to believe the truth. 

Steven mumbles something under his short breath. 

“What did you say?” Spinel spat, staring into his illuminated eyes. 

“I said, if you’re going to drop me,” He begins, as she tightens her grip, expecting something high and mighty from the savior of the galaxy. 

“Then just  _ drop me!”  _ Steven yells, and Spinel flinches. She notices the tears forming above his lower eyelids, and laughs yet again at his misery. But there was something off with the way she laughed, it sounded more weak, maybe forced.

“Oh really, Universe? Wasn’t expecting you to give in so easily.” 

She pauses, “Honestly, I thought you would get your powers back already, but no.-” “Jesus Christ, stop talking, just finish me.” Steven snaps back. 

Spinel raises a brow. “What’s holding you back? You want to drop me, just admit it, or better yet, just try it!  _ Do it!” _ She stays silent, her eyes screwed shut. He couldn’t tell if she was doing it in annoyance or out of feeling regret. “Silent now, aren’t you?” Steven says as Spinel rolls her eyes.

“What happened to the ‘Evil Spinel’? She would have dropped me the moment I started talking back.” 

Spinel clenches her teeth. He’s only making her more pissed off. 

“What, do you finally see that all along I’ve been trying to help you?” 

She groans, not daring to look at him and see him ridiculing her. “I never wanted to rejuvenate you, I really was just keeping it in my pocket,” Spinel won’t believe it, not for one damn second. “I did truly care about you, and wanted you to live on Earth with us, and live a happy life.” 

Memories of the incidents flash through Spinel’s mind, and her grip gets slightly weaker. “But you’re just too sensitive, didn’t even give me a chance to explain myself, too dense. And now, you’re about to kill me, for what, honestly?” 

Steven groans as the pigtailed gem starts feeling regret for what she did.

“Well, I’m waiting Spinel. Drop me, do what you wanted from the start, you win, I give up.” 

She wants to apologize, a part of her does, she just wants to let him down on the grass and stay up on the injector in shame. 

Then she would deactivate the injector, and move to some other planet, and live there alone. Never facing Steven, never looking at him again. Yet, she still wants revenge. She needs more time to think about this. 

“I surrender,”  Steven finished. 

She ignores him, and looks to the ground, thinking.

“Why hesitate? I’m getting bored of just hanging here.” Steven replies with a dead expression, showing not much emotion in his face nor voice. 

“W-What?” 

Spinel is taken aback by the response, and her grip weakens even more than before. “I’ve lost too much to go on, there’s no such thing as happily ever after,” Steven mumbles, looking down. 

She can’t stand being around him when he’s so pathetic and sorrowful. It really just makes her light boil. Why is he so hopeless? At least a plead or a cry for help, that would make the murder much more satisfying. 

Her grip weakens for the last time before the sleeve of Steven’s jacket slips out of her gloved hand, and he falls to the ground. 

This probably had to be the happiest moment that day, except he never made it to the ground. 

Spinel stretches her arm out and grabs Steven by the jacket, and she pulls him up onto the injector with a shocked yet relieved expression. 

Not yet, she wasn’t satisfied killing him off with him looking so boring like that. 

“I don’t understand why you can’t just let me _ die!” _ He screams and throws punches at Spinel. She hisses and launches back. 

He acted on impulse, he didn’t mean to do that. But it felt so nice to let out his anger. That power over her, if he just went further, eventually, maybe, just maybe, he could keep her under control. No, in his _complete_ control. 

Steven kept attacking the confused gem. She crawls backward faster with each close hit. She turns around but to her dismay, trips. Of fucking course.

Her gem cracks hard on impact, and she tumbles over and over. She falls down the slanted part of the injector and turns her body around to grip on the edge. She growls, and he laughs at her maniacally just like she did. 

He’s lost his sanity so quickly. Spinel looks up to Steven and notices his hand reaching out to her. She lets out a light gasp and stubbornly grabs it as he pulls her back up. 

*I could get up myself..* An idea sparks in Spinel’s mind before she tightly hugs Steven. She repeats the words,  _ I’m sorry! _ over and over again. Steven doesn’t answer, and he hugs her tighter, his hand gripping her back. 

Despite the act, Spinel can’t lie to herself. His arms around her, holding her, cradling her gently. It felt so soothing. Many voices whispered to her in that moment. 

_ You love him, you crave him, you loooove him. _

She quickly snaps out of it. 

“Uh, a-are you okay? I’m sorry if I made you upset about your planet…”  She stutters.

She just had to butter him up. “I know you love it and- I keep apologizing, I’m sorry about that- I mean-” 

She felt him nuzzle his face into her neck. Perfect, he took the bait. She smirks, ready to take advantage of his vulnerability. That is, until..

“Wait, h-hey! What are you doing?!” Spinel scowls. 

Steven lifts her up into the air with one hand clutching her pigtail and walks over to the edge of the injector. Spinel visibly struggles to break free.

“L-Let go of me!” Spinel kicks and hollers.

“I thought we were okay now, If this is a joke it’s not funny, let go!” She yells. 

“I know your game, I can see right through you. Stop the act. _Now._ ” He monotones.

Spinel goes to stretch her limbs, but yelps as her gem cracks further. Steven smirks and starts laughing again as he watched her gaze slowly meet his eyes. 

“Well, Well, Well, Well, _ *Well!~*  _ This seems oddly familiar, doesn’t it _my friend?_ ” Steven says, with a song-like tone. 

“You’re so dumb!” He laughs, his free hand clutching his knee. “*Beg me for forgiveness, you stupid child.*” Steven says smugly, narrowing his eyes at this ‘villain’ in front of him.

“Stupid child…?” 

“Stupid..  _ child?! _ ” Spinel screams in both anger and adrenaline, her pupils constricting. 

Steven focuses on bringing out his sword, his powers still not have returned. He always kept a spare for extreme cases. He manages to pull it off, and his eyes shine a bright pink. He changed, so quickly, he realizes. Spinel enlightened him to the truth of no hope, he finally knows. It set in. His powers, they are returning, and they are stronger than ever before. 

He uses his thorn-covered sword and smiles at her sadistically. 

_No.. He wouldn’t..._ She feels a sudden wave of dread tingle through her body. She feels her legs start to jitter, and her gem lose its prideful glow. She suddenly feels cold, freezing even. The ironic circumstance she just got thrown into wasn’t apart of plan. _This isn't how it’s supposed to go.._ Spinel’s breathing irregulates, for the first time she felt the urge to flee, not fight.

_Stop shaking!_ Her poor body only quivered more as the wind picked up pace, her free pigtail flailing in her regretful face. A few loose strands of hair curved into her agape mouth as she closes it and spits on reflex. Shame, she tasted shame. Nausea rose inside of her and she bit her tongue to strainingly keep it down. She’s so weak and vulnerable in this state, and she can’t do anything about it, how worthless.

_ Worthless, worthless, you’re so worthless. _

_ Can’t even defeat a weak human hybrid, can’t even beat Pink Diamond’s son. _

_ You’re a pathetic excuse for a gem. _

She was too stuck spiraling in her own head to notice Steven’s sword inching closer to her broken body. She only realizes once the pulsing pain starts to form below her knee. 

She cries out in pain, choking on the intoxicated air at the sword cutting her. The cut glows a bright white, as Spinel tries to gather her words, alarms blaring in her head silently as a warning.

She inhales sharply, throat closing up. “Please, let me go, I‘ll stop, I promise!” She blubbers. She feels cold and uncomfortable tears seep above her lower eyelids, wanting to drip down and stain her face further into absurdity. “This isn’t funny, you’re scaring me!” She heaves, the struggle of holding her tears hurting her chest. “It’s funny to *me*,” He shrugs.

“I thought you were kind!” Spinel cracks up, her throat stinging.

“Wait a minute, kind? Where would you get that information,” 

Steven pauses, before smirking. “You really thought I would forgive you that easily? Be your friend? Maybe then, but not now.” 

He snickers, 

“When you held me off the injector, you were just a mere pawn to me, and you still are.” 

Spinel felt broken. She never should have done this. She regrets her decision so much. _I really did think he was gonna’ forgive me._

_ They’re all like her, selfish. Protecting their little colony of friends, their true friends. S’no fair... _

She hangs her head down, her eyes closed gently in defeat. Her eyes lift open slightly, as the drop fully starts to sink in.

_ Shit.. _

If she was dropped at the perfect angle, she would be shattered. And she’ll bet her whole pot that Steven wouldn’t just leave her shards there for the rest to find, let alone bring her back. 

“In fact, why don’t I just shatter you right here and now?” The sentence echoed through Spinel’s mind. She stopped breathing, her held back tears dissolve.

…

It was silent for a few seconds.

“Well, aren’t you going to shatter me,” She sighs, “Or leave me alone here to suffer?” Her eyes went dull. They looked tired, and lidded. Why did she do this, why?

“Okay, well, I can’t really go that far.” 

He scoffs, as she looks up at him gently. “I can still shatter you mentally, though.” The glee returns to his face at the idea. 

“What you’re going to be doing is following my orders, until I give you a reason not to.” Steven chirps. ... What. What kind of plan is that? She wouldn’t dare submit to his evil deeds. She’s her own gem, not his, she’ll never be his. Never. She won’t let herself get thrown away again.

“I’d rather die than let that happen,” She whispers to no-one, but it wasn’t audible to the ‘hero's’ ears.

Then again, it’s not like she can get out of this situation. With the condition her gem is in, she stands no chance against Steven. 

Spinel wears worry on her face, worried about how long she will have to work. 

Begrudgingly, she nods and follows Steven as he lets her back down on the way back to his other friends, contorting her fingers into a horn, and blowing into it, causing the injector to lift out of the disturbed ground. 


End file.
